Nevaeh Winchester
This roleplay character belongs to Iruleandyoudrool. Please Note: this page is under construction. Nevaeh Emilie Mary Winchester '(pronounced Nuh-VAY-ah), nicknamed "'Neve" and "Vaeh", was born on October 31st, 1995, to Dean Winchester and Emmaline Walsh. She is a hunter, as well as a member of the Men of Letters alongside her father and uncle, Sam. She is also a Knight of Heaven, which is the equivalent of the Knight of Hell. She comes from long line of hybrids, though she is the first and only Angel/Human/Vampire hybrid. Shortly after Nevaeh was born, Emmaline was killed and Nevaeh was taken by a large group of demons, who had learned of her conception and birth, but were waiting for the right moment to take her after she was born. The demons wanted to train her and use her powers againsts hunters and angels. However, Nevaeh was saved by Castiel, who then took her and placed her in the care of her step-family. Since she was a baby, Nevaeh has been moved around and placed in the care of various relatives. This was because her step/adoptive-relatives found her to be an annoyance and a nuisance, as well as a strange and difficult child, due to her out-of-control abilities. Eventually, her father, Dean, took custody of her. From there, she was raised in the hunting life, despite the protests of her uncle. Nevaeh is considered to be Adrianna and Dean's "little miracle" because what it took to keep her and her mother alive through the pregnancy because of the constant attacks on Adrianna by monsters and demons. She is viewed as an abomination because of her mixture of angel, human, and vampire blood. Much like the Nephilim, her existence is forbidden and she should not be alive. Many individuals have tried to kill her, but she is under the protection of Castiel, Gabriel, and formerly Michael. She is viewed as an abomination because of her mixture of angel, human, and vampire blood. Much like the Nephilim, her existence is forbidden and she should not be alive. Many individuals have tried to kill her, but she is under the protection of Castiel, Gabriel, and formerly Michael. Nevaeh is a member of the''' Winchester' and 'Campbell families, a distant and step/adopoted-relative of the '''Walsh family, as well as a step/adopted-relative of the Yates family. History Before Birth Emmaline Walsh met Dean Winchester when they were sixteen years old and in their sophmore year, after he had transferred to the high school she was attending. The two of them shared three classes together, sitting beside one another, and she was also his guide around the school. Emmaline and Dean were both attracted to each other and began flirting with one another. And despite Dean telling Emmaline that he wouldn't be in school for long, she didn't care and pursued a relationship with him, finding him to be funny, good-looking, and kind. Emmaline and Dean spent two months together before he was pulled out of school during the first week of March in 1995. Emmaline was heartbroken to know that Dean would be moving and switching schools, but he promised her that he would keep in contact. However, he didn't end. Around the end of March and the beginning of April, Emmaline discovered she was 6-7 weeks pregnant. She was kicked out of the Walsh mansion by Mikael and Esther. Having nowhere to go and feeling very desperate, Emmaline went to Jacob Yates, a distant step/adoptive-cousin, and asked him to take her in and protect her, as he was a werewolf and could keep her safe. Jacob agreed and enlisted the help of Lucina Hale, a vampire, and good friend of the Yates family. Early Life Throughout Supernatural Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Name Trivia Tropes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Non-Canons Category:Hunters Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Females